Divergent High - Reversed
by itsmeok
Summary: Tobias Prior is the new kid at Divergent high school, and he wants to make new friends, maybe even find himself a girlfriend. But the girl he likes doesn't seem to return his feelings... Or does she? Will he be the one to warm her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Tobias POV

Today is the day. Today is the day that I start at a new school, DIVERGENT High. Apparently the school is divided into 5 houses, and I was selected for Dauntless, whatever that means. I shove a few things into my pristine white backpack, yell bye to my mom, and then I set off. The school's only around ten minutes away, so I can walk there every morning.

As I walk, I hear loud music. I turn around, and then I see her. She's wearing a black hoodie, ripped jeans, and combat boots. She's got huge headphones on, and I suppose that's where the music's coming from. She skateboards past with barely a glance at me. Her backpack is covered in scribbles, the biggest of which says, 'DEAL WITH IT'.

"OW!" I was too busy staring at her to look where I was going, and managed to successfully walk into a pole. Even worse, I was getting closer to the school, so lots of other students saw my huge failure. _Way to go Tobias..._ Blushing, I got up and dusted myself off.

A minute or so later, I arrived at the school. I went into a building with 'OFFICE' written in huge letters on the front, and went to the counter.

"Hi, I'm new here, so I was wondering where I'm supposed to go?" The lady behind the counter smiled at me, and asked for my name and house. "My name's Tobias Prior, and I'm in dauntless." She printed something off her computer and handed it to me.

"Here's your schedule, sweetie," I thanked her, and left the room, only to crash into someone behind it.

"Sorry!" I said, helping him up. He was a tall, bronze skinned guy, who looked around my age. He laughed, and picked up his bag from the ground.

"It's fine, no biggie." He studied me for a moment, and asked, "Are you new here, 'cos I've never seen you before," I nodded, and he grinned. "Name's Zeke, you?"

"Tobias." He nodded.

"Can I see your schedule?" he asked, and I handed it over. "Kay, we've got 5 lessons together." he said as he handed it back to me. Then I realised that I hadn't actually looked at my own schedule.

Tobias PRIOR [Dauntless]

Locker No. 294

Art - Tori Wu

Chemistry - Jeanine Matthews

Gym - Coach Amar

Free - Tori Wu

Math - Jeanine Matthews

Music - Johanna Reyes

"Dude, we gotta get to art! Tori's the nicest teacher here, but she'll want to meet you early, so she can get to know you and stuff." I nodded, and we headed off.

Along the way, Zeke showed me to my locker, and told me about the school.

"The five houses are, Dauntless, Candor, Erudite, Amity, and Abnegation. Wait, I forgot to ask, which one are you?"

'Dauntless," I answered.

"Awesome!" He said high-fiving me.

Eventually, Zeke and I made our way to art. We went inside, and I was stunned at the sight of the room. The walls were splattered with paint, there were sketches covering the tables, and there were beautiful art pieces hung up. One in particular caught my eye. It was a painting of what vaguely resembled a human face and upper body, and there was something about the man in the painting that showed cruelty, fear, and hate. I shuddered, whoever had painted that must have either experienced something horrible, or has an extremely vivid imagination.

"Oh hey Tori!" Zeke said, as a woman entered the room. She looked around twenty-fiveish, and looked like the most cheerful person on the planet.

"You must be Tobias," she said to me, smiling. "Now welcome to art! In this classroom, art is all about expressing yourself, and getting your feelings out there. You can draw, paint, do pottery, photography, it's all up to you. If you need any help, you just need to ask." I think I'm loving this class already.

I smiled at her, as she went to say hi to more students, who, by then, were coming in. They all sat down at tables that seemed to have already been agreed on, while I just stood there awkwardly.

"Dude, sit over here!" Zeke called me, and I gratefully went over to sit next him. Eventually, everyone was sat down, but there were still two empty places at Zeke and I's four person table.

"Zeke, who else is gonna sit here?"

"Six and Lynn," He answered, but it didn't seem like he was paying too much attention to anything but a very pretty girl that was sitting near us.

"Good morning cla-"

"Sorry we're late Tori," said a girl, as she came into class, accompanied by a slightly taller girl with a shaved head. She was wearing a black hoodie, ripped jeans… Then I realised, this was the girl I had seen while walking to school. She and the girl with the shaved head came over and sat at our table.

"Hey, Six, Lynn," said Zeke, as he finally looked over from his staring. He noticed that both girls were looking at me weirdly, and introduced me. "Guys, this is Tobias, he's new today, and he's gonna be sitting at our lunch table and stuff so yea. Tobias, she (pointing to the girl I had seen this morning, ) is Six, and she, (pointing to the girl with the shaved head,) is Lynn. They're both part of our group."

"Mmhmm," said Six, as she got out a sketchbook. Lynn went straight to the pottery wheel, and Zeke went to go hit on the girl he had been staring at before, who I later figured out was called Shauna. This left me and Six alone on the table, which was pretty awkward. She completely ignored me, and started sketching. I started sketching as well, but I had absolutely no inspiration, so I ended up just watching her. She used quick, short pencil lines, and soon it began to take the shape of a skull. It seemed like she noticed me watching her, and looked up. She glared at me, and it was a glare that clearly said, 'don't mess with me.' I looked down at my own, blank, sheet of paper. That was the first time I saw her eyes. They were a curious, greyish blue kind of colour, and they seemed to almost hypnotise me.

**~awesomegurl567**


	2. Chapter 2

Six POV

BEEP BEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEE-

I smacked the alarm clock to turn it off, and groaned as I realised that, once again, it was a Monday. I dragged myself out of bed, and went into the bathroom and took a shower. I studied myself in the mirror, and saw a short, scrawny little girl, covered in bruises and scars. Ugh, I'm pathetic. I grabbed some clothes, not really caring about what I chose, and got changed. I brushed my hair (well, sort of), then head out of my room. I tiptoed past Marcus' room, and grabbed an apple from the kitchen, then headed outside. I grabbed my skateboard from its usual hiding spot, turned on some music, and headed to school. Most people wouldn't need to hide their skateboard in their own house, but I guess I'm a, well, special case. This was my third skateboard actually, as Marcus had found my previous ones.

Anyway, I headed to school. Along the way, I saw some new kid walking to school. I glanced at him, and he, well, let's just say that he wasn't exactly bad looking. I could feel his gaze on me as went past him, then heard a loud '_clang!' _followed by an '_ow!'_ I looked back and saw him on the ground by a metal pole, looking dazed. I considered helping him up, but no, I told myself. That's something Tris would do, but I let go of her when my mother left me. I used to be Tris, a kind, thoughtful, hardworking nerd, who always did what she could for other people. My mother left because she had never truly loved my father, Marcus, but he had always loved her. He _used _to love me, but I suppose I reminded him too much of my mother. He had always had anger management problems, but they started to get out of control without her to calm him down. He started to beat me, and has been beating me every day since. It's been two years.

I headed into school, shoved my skateboard in my locker, and grabbed my schedule from my bag.

Six EATON [Dauntless]

Locker No. 285

Art – Tori Wu

Music – Johanna Reyes

Gym – Coach Amar

Free – Tori Wu

Math – Jeanine Matthews

Chemistry – Jeanine Matthews

Great, art first. I rummaged around my locker and found my sketchbook, and a few pencils, and started to walk to art. Along the way, I saw my ex, Al, and shot him a death glare. I'll never forgive him. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, and saw a text from Lynn.

'_Hey 6, where r u?'_ I texted her back and said,

**_'_****_On my way 2 art, y?' _**

_'__Can u meet me in the 4__th__ floor bathroom now pls?'_

**_'_****_sureeeee'_**

I had no idea why she wanted me to meet her, but this was Lynn. She was my best friend, and I was closer to her then I was to anyone else. I kept walking until I reached the 4th floor and headed into the bathroom, where Lynn was waiting.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her. She bit her lip, and seemed to be making a decision in her head.

"Ok, erm, Gabe asked me out…"

"OMIGOD! FINALLY!" I know Lynn's liked him, for like, ever, but I wasn't sure if the feeling was mutual. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Um, yes…" She said, blushing a little.

"OMIGOD!" We then spent the next fifteen minutes talking, but then Lynn glanced at her watch. It read: 08:03.

"Ugh we're late for Tori," she said, and we headed off to art.

"Sorry we're late Tori," I said, as we walked into the classroom. Lynn and I walked over to our usual table at the back. It used to be Lynn, Zeke, Al and I, but since Al and I broke up, he hasn't sat here anymore. There's someone else in here seat though, and I recognise him as the boy I say walking to school this morning, the one that walked into a pole.

"Hey Six, Lynn," said Zeke, looking over from Shauna. "Guys, this is Tobias, he's new today, he's gonna be sitting at our lunch table and stuff so yea. Tobias, she, (pointing to me) is Six, and she, (pointing to Lynn), is Lynn. They're both part of our group."

"Mmhmm," I said, as I took out my sketch book. I wanted to draw a cracked skull, and I started to sketch it out. Before long I became aware of someone's eyes on me, and I looked up. Tobias was staring at me and my sketch. I glared at him, and he looked away. I saw that he had absolutely nothing on his paper, and guessed that he had no inspiration. I can't exactly say that I knew the feeling, as Marcus has always given me plenty of feelings to put down on paper. I realised that that was the first time I had seen his eyes, and they were beautiful.

**~awesomegurl567**


	3. Chapter 3

Tobias POV

All too soon, the bell rang, and art was over.

"Dude, we've got Chemistry next," said Zeke. "With Ms Matthews," he shuddered.

"Who's that?"

"Only the meanest, most horrible teacher in the school. She gives detentions out for being a single minute late… So we gotta hurry!" We started to run, to the chemistry room I presume. "Oh, no…" he muttered, as we reached the door, realising that we were late. He timidly knocked on the door, and pushed it open. A short blonde woman wearing all blue glared at us. "S-sorry we're late Ms Matthews," stuttered Zeke.

"Ezekiel Pedrad, you are one and a half minutes late, you have wasted valuable learning time, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Um, I was showing Tobias around the school, as it's his first day here, and I guess we got a bit distracted, and -"

"No excuses, both of you, detention room at lunchtime." I groaned inwardly. Great, that's just what I need on my first day. "Now both of you, sit down! Tobias, you may sit down beside Ezekiel."

"Ezekiel?" I whispered to him, once we had sat down.

"Don't you _dare _call me that,"

"Ok, ok, calm down," I laughed, earning myself a glare from Ms Matthews.

We started to write down the chemical formulas for I don't even know what, I just copied Zeke, but I wasn't sure if he understood it either.

Just then, a teacher burst into the classroom, and started whispering frantically to Ms Matthews, who nodded sharply, and began to exit the room. But before she left, she said,

"Don't you dare do anything while I'm gone, or it will be detention for all of you." With that, she swept out of the room.

The moment she left, everyone started talking at once.

"What happened?" I asked Zeke, as I seemed to be the only one who didn't know what was going on.

"Six happened," he said, a sly smile creeping onto his face. I obviously looked confused, so he started to explain it to me. "Six always does stuff like this. She's been suspended six times in the past year, which is how she got her nickname.

"Stuff like what?" He smiled, and told me.

"She's done loads of crazy things here, like egging the lockers, covering the exam papers with whipped cream, but yesterday, her and Lynn asked me to get them some spray paint." I smiled, as I realised what she was going to do.

"She's done it!" yelled some kid standing by the window, and everyone ran to see. A small figure, clad in black, leapt off the office roof and began to run back into the main building, and everyone began to cheer. On the front of the office it read, "DANGER, DO NOT ENTER, CERTAIN DEATH AWAITS YOU", in huge red letters.

"Won't she get caught?" I wondered.

"Nah, she's careful. All of the teachers know that it's her, but they can't suspend her again without proof. She knows where all of the security cameras are, and gets Lynn to disable them. When they suspended her for the sixth time, everyone complained, saying that it wasn't necessarily her, and it wasn't fair, so I doubt they'll do it again."

"That's really smart," I said, and Zeke nodded.

"Well I suppose this means detention for all of you," said a high, clear voice, and everyone jumped as they realised that Ms Matthews had come in without them noticing. "All of you, detention room, lunchtime." A groan was heard throughout the room. "Oh, and if you're late, then you'll get a Saturday detention." The bell rung, and everyone looked relieved, and we all left the room.

"Ok, you weren't kidding when you said that she was mean." I said, and Zeke laughed. "What do we have next?"

"We've got a break, so come on! You're sitting at my table." I followed him to the cafeteria, and to a table at the back.

"Hey Zeke, who's this?" asked a guy with blond hair and green eyes.

"Guys, this is Tobias, he's new and stuff, so he's sitting here. Tobias, this is Will, Christina, Marlene, Uriah, you already know Shauna, and Lynn and Six should be coming soon."

"Al, I'm telling you, get outta my face! I dumped you for a reason, and I don't want to see you again." It was Six, walking over to the table, arguing with a guy with brown hair and eyes. Everything about this guy was big, his eyes, his nose, his stance, everything. He made Six look tiny standing next to him.

"Six, I'm sorry! I didn-"

"Al no." He tried to hug her, but she punched him in the face. I started to get up to try and help her, but Zeke grabbed my arm.

"She can take care of herself," I was confused, but then I saw what he meant. She was punching him with so much force, and you could see that despite his vast size, she was much stronger. He collapsed on the ground, and she walked over to the table.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She said, as if nothing had happened. "Oh hey To-, um, To-, ok what's your name?"

"Tobias," I answered, smiling.

"Dude, Uri, they're selling cake -"

"OH YEA!" he shouted, and ran off to buy some.

"Where's Lynn?" asked Marlene, looking around.

"With her new boyfriend," said Six, smirking.

"Who?" asked Christina.

"Gabe," she answered, pointing over to the other side of the cafeteria, where Lynn and Gabe were joined at the lips.

"Aw, they're so cute together!" exclaimed Christina, snapping a photo of them.

"Guys, lets ditch Uriah and Lynn, and go to gym early." said Six, and we all agreed, and headed off to gym.

**A/N **

**What did you guys think of the chapter? Please review and let me know!**

**~awesomegurl567**


	4. Chapter 4

Six POV

As soon as the bell rang, I headed out of the classroom. Not to go to music, which was my next class, but to go meet Lynn. Ms Reyes won't care. We were gonna spray paint the office building. I started to go towards the first floor, ducking into bathrooms whenever teachers walked by. Eventually, I made it to where Lynn was waiting with the spray paint.

"Did you disable the cameras?" I hissed.

"Course I did, what do you think I am, an idiot?"

"I'd better not answer that one," I joked.

Many people wonder why I do what I do, why I get pleasure out of causing trouble for the school, but I guess they don't have the same past that I have. When I was Tris, weak, innocent Tris, I behaved. I was a model student, I did my best, I looked down on troublemakers and anyone who didn't do as they were told. I wasn't happy then, and I honestly don't know if I'm happy now, but this is who I am now. When Marcus started with the beatings I realised that I wasn't looking for a parent's approval anymore, that I no longer cared what he thought of me, and that I could do whatever I wanted. I don't think becoming Six was exactly what I wanted, but more like exactly what Marcus _didn't _want. I wanted to show him that I can't and won't be controlled by him anymore, and I still do, but I'm starting to wonder if this is really the right way. At times, I love being Six. At times like this, when I get to do crazy things, and have fun.

"Let's roll," I said to Lynn, grinning. She tossed me a can of red spray paint and I headed to the edge of the building, and ducked under the railing. The school building and the office building are connected, but are on different levels. The office building is equivalent to half a floor of the regular school building. As I was on the first floor, the office roof was around three metres below me. I jumped off, and landed on my feet. Most people would slip, and fall on their butts, but I've had experience. I ran to the end of the roof, and leaned over. I used the spray paint to write on the wall, 'DANGER, DO NOT ENTER, CERTAIN DEATH AWAITS YOU.' I was going to write some more, but Lynn whistled a special whistle, which was the signal we had agreed on for, 'SOMEONES COMING SO YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA THERE OR YOU'RE GONNA GET SUSPENDED AGAIN.' I tossed up the spray paint can to her and leapt off of the office building and to the ground. As I ran towards the main building staircase, I heard cheering, and smiled. This was what I enjoyed about being Six.

As returning to art would cause too many questions to be asked, I decided to just to skip music entirely. It's not like we would be doing anything in the lesson anyway, we never do with Ms Reyes. I went to the back staircase, where none of the teachers ever went, and took out my phone and began to play a game. I hadn't played that game in ages, so I got kinda absorbed in it. So absorbed, that I didn't realise that I was being sneaked up on.

"Well well well, what do we have here." Ugh, it's Peter Hayes, and his pathetic little sidekick Drew. They're both in my year, but neither of them are the right age. Drew has repeated one year, and Peter two. They're not only older, but they're also much bigger than anyone in my year, and much _much _bigger than me.

"Some ones skipping classes today," said Peter. "What a bad little girl,"

"Bad little girl," echoed Drew. Honestly, I don't think he's ever thought of anything by himself. Peter snatches my phone from me. It's an expensive phone, and needed to save up for ages to get it.

"Hmm, finders keepers, losers weepers," He said like a little kid, and pocketed it.

"Give me the phone." And Peter pretends to look surprised.

"Why would I give you my new phone?" By then, I was fuming.

"Give me the phone." I repeated. Peter smiled, and said,

"Make me." And with these words, I completely lost it.

I attacked him, and he's momentarily too surprised to react, so I got a few good punches in. Sadly, the element of surprise doesn't last long, and he struck back. But what he didn't know is that I had been taking karate and self-defence classes for years. He may be bigger, but I am stronger than him. I kicked him in the stomach and he slumped forward, on the ground. I snatched my phone from his pocket and grabbed his face.

"Don't, _ever_, underestimate me again." I glared at Drew, and he took off running. I glanced at my watch, and see that break had started, and I started to head to the cafeteria. As I walked, someone started to walk next to me, and I looked to see who it is, and when I saw, I groaned inwardly. It was Al.

I dated Al for a while, but not because I liked him, but because I felt sorry for him. He had asked me at least ten times, and I had said no each time. He had been sweet to me for a while, but then he changed. He wouldn't let me talk to any of my male friends when he was around, would make me show him all of my texts and emails, and even wanted me to break friends with Uriah, because he thought that he had been flirting with me, even though he knew that Uriah liked Marlene. Eventually I realised that I didn't need to do this, and broke up with him, and things have been awkward ever since. I told my friends what happened, and they all told me that they didn't like him anymore, and he isn't friends with any of them anymore. The day after we broke up, he tried to come to the lunch table, as he had used to sit there, but Zeke asked him, 'Why are you here?'. Al answered that all of his friends were here, and the fact that we had broken up didn't change anything, but they told him that yea, it did.

Anyway, Al was walking beside me, and started to talk to me.

"Six, I'm really sorry, I miss you, I want you back, come back to me!"

"Al, I'm telling you, get outta my face! I dumped you for a reason, and I don't want to see you again."

"Six, I'm sorry! I didn-"

"Al no." He tried to hug me, but I punched him in the face. I punched him harder and harder, until he collapsed on the ground. Guys should really stop underestimating me. I dusted myself off, and headed to the table.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I then spotted the new kid, what was his name? "Oh hey To-, um, To-, ok what's your name?"

"Tobias," He answered, smiling. His smile is really cute… Wait, _what_ did I just think?

"Dude, Uri, they're selling cake -" I said, because Uriah practically _lived _for cake.

"OH YEA!" he shouted, and ran off to buy some.

"Where's Lynn?" asked Marlene, looking around.

"With her new boyfriend," I said with a smirk.

"Who?" asked Christina.

"Gabe," I answered, pointing over to the other side of the cafeteria, where Lynn and Gabe were joined at the lips.

"Aw, they're so cute together!" exclaimed Christina, snapping a photo of them. I remember that's what people used to say all the time about me and Al.

"Guys, lets ditch Uriah, and go to gym early." said I said, to change the topic, and they all agreed, and headed off to gym.

**A/N**

**Let me know what you thought of the chapter in reviews!**

**~awesomegurl567**


	5. Chapter 5

Tobias POV

Gym. Yay. Notice my enthusiasm. It's not like I'm super _un_fit, but I'm definitely not fit. And to make it even worse, all of Zeke's friends looked pretty fit.

"See you in a bit," said Zeke to the girls, as we headed into our changing room.

"Ok, I'm really confused. What do we do in gym?" I've had gym classes where we had to go running for the whole hour, and classes where we played baseball or football.

"Usually we do some running to start, then we use the training equipment, but later in the year then we get to choose a sport to play during the lesson." Said Will.

"What if we don't know how to use the equipment?"

"Don't worry about it! Gym is like the best lesson ever, the way Coach Amar teaches it." Zeke reassured me.

"Who's that?"

"Dude, stop with the questions! You'll find out for yourself in a minute." Zeke said with a laugh, and we headed outside.

The first thing that I noticed was the amount of people there. There were A LOT of people there. The second thing I noticed was that there were girls there. Oh god. I don't want people to see me fail, and I DEFINETLY don't want _girls_ to see me fail.

"Hey cupcakes! C'mon over here!" yelled a rather short guy with dark hair and a stubbly beard.

"_That's _Coach Amar." Zeke told me.

"Well, it looks like we've got a new cupcake here today! What's your name, kid?"

"Um, Tobias," I said nervously.

"Well kid, welcome to gym! The only useful class there is! All you old cupcakes start running. Five laps around the track!" I don't think I'm an _old_ cupcake, so I didn't start running. I watched them, and even though I'm pretty sure five laps is long distance, the two people at the front, Zeke and Uriah, who were neck in neck, were clearly sprinting.

"Zacharias, right?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Tobias, actually."

"Close enough. When they come back round for their 3rd lap, I want you to run with them, and try to keep up. I need to see how fit you are." I bit my lip. Let's just say that running wasn't my speciality. They were almost done the lap, and Coach Amar gave me a push. "GO!" and I took off running.

Almost instantly, I was overtaken by the leaders, Uriah, who had overtaken Zeke, Zeke, Six, and Lynn. I could see that some people were clearly starting to tire, but despite the fact that they had already run two laps, they were still faster than I was. Will overtook me, then Christina, then Marlene and Shauna. By the 4th lap, I was one of the last people, and I felt like I was dying. Last lap… I saw that Uriah, Zeke, Six and Lynn were nearly finished, Uriah still in the lead, when Six started to sprint, overtaking Uriah easily. Man, that girl could run! Halfway through the last lap… I could see someone coming up behind me, about to overtake me, but I told myself, no, I wasn't going to let that happen. I ran faster and faster, (well, it wasn't that fast, but it felt that way to me) until I finally reached the finish line, fifth from last, out of maybe, fifty people.

While I gasped for breath, Coach Amar came over to me, shaking his head.

"You need to get in shape. Six!" he called, and she came over.

"What?"

"I need you to train Matthias," he told her.

"Tobias." I corrected him.

"That's what I said! Anyway, Six, I need you to train him up for me."

"Train him up for what?"

"He's in Dauntless, isn't he? All Dauntless students need to be in at least one sports team." Wait, what? I don't wanna be in a team! Six sighed, and said.

"Fine, as long as it doesn't interfere with my schedule." She said, looking at me.

"Ok, whatever-your-name-is, you need to do whatever Six tells you to. Even if she tells you to get to the gym at three in the morning, you do it." I hope he's joking.

"Okay… I think."

"That's the spirit, kid."

"Training starts now." Six said to me, her face empty of all emotion. "Drop and give me twenty,"

"Twenty what?" I was confused. She sighed, like I was the dumbest human being in the world.

"What do you think I mean? Pirouettes? Push-ups, Tobias." She glared at me. And all I was thinking was that she looked REALLY hot when she glared. Wait, what did I just think? SNAP OUT OF IT TOBIAS!

"Hello? Anybody in there?" she said sarcastically, snapping her fingers in my face. "PUSH-UPS! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THOSE ARE?" she yelled.

"Um, yea." I hurriedly went to start doing push-ups. Six could be _scary _sometimes. I was on my third push-up, and I thought I was doing pretty well, when Six stopped me.

"What was that?"

"A push-up?" I said hopefully.

"Not even close. A push-up requires MOVEMENT! You barely went to the ground at all!"

"Well if you're such an expert, why don't you show me how it's done!" I shouted back at her. The words were out of my mouth before I realised what I was saying.

"So the newbie wants me to show him how to do a push-up, does he?" I realised that everyone had gone quiet. They were all silently watching us. Six smiled at me, but it wasn't a friendly smile. It was a smile that said, you're gonna regret this.

She started doing push-ups so fast, that I couldn't even count them. She would go almost an inch to the floor, then straight back up again. She then lifted up one hand, so she was doing them one handed! She continued like this for a while, and then stopped.

"Your turn," She said, with a sly grin. She wasn't even out of breath! "I showed you how it's done, didn't I? Now you show everyone." It dawned on me what she wanted me to do. Everyone was watching us, and if I refused to do it, it would make me look like a coward. If I did, everyone would see me fail, because let's face it, I wasn't a fit person. And as Six had already pointed out, I sucked at push-ups! As I would rather be called unfit then a coward, I was about to start doing push-ups, but then the bell rang, and everyone started to leave. I was hugely relieved! I was heading back towards the changing rooms, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Six.

"Why did you try and embarrass me in front of everyone?" She raised her eyebrows.

"What, you expected me to be _nice _to you? I have to take time out of _my _life to make yours better. I don't want to! But since I have to, meet here tomorrow, 6:30." With that, she turned and left, her hair flicking me in the face.

**A/N**

**Do you guys want me to continue the story? If you do, please tell me!**

**~awesomegurl567**


	6. Chapter 6

Six POV

_Finally _that awkward break was over. Gym! I used to hate it, no, I reminded myself, _Tris_ hated it. But as Six, gym is my favourite lesson of the day. I go to the gym as often as I can, usually four or five times a week, sometimes in the early mornings. I also go for a run every evening. It used to be just an excuse to get away from Marcus, but now it's become part of my life.

"See you in a bit," said Zeke, as the boys headed into their changing room. The moment we were in our own changing room, the rest of the girls started talking about Tobias.

"He is _so _hot!" exclaimed Marlene.

"Hotter than Uriah?" I asked her with a grin. Marlene's had a crush on Uriah forever, but doesn't want to tell him in case he didn't return her feelings. I know the boys better than I know any of the girls, except for Lynn, and Uriah has told me on multiple occasions how pretty he thinks Marlene is. Neither of them have the guts to ask each other, so it's something the rest of us just laugh about.

Actually, it's like that for practically _everyone _in our group. Christina and Will like each other, Zeke is obsessed with Shauna and she likes him a little bit, and it _used _to be like that for Lynn and Gabe, even though he's not in our group.

"Wait a sec…" said Christina. "I think, and don't kill me Six, that you like Tobias!"

"What? No," I protested, and Shauna grinned and started to nod.

"It makes sense. We all know who everyone _else _likes, but Six and Tobias are the only two not paired up!"

"And, OHMYGOD, I think he likes her! When she was beating Al up, he stood up to try and help her!" Christina was squealing by now.

"You've gotta be kidding me," I muttered, leaving the changing room, Lynn at my side. We began to stretch, preparing ourselves for the lesson. We stretched in silence, as she knows that I'm thinking about this new information. Do I like Tobias? I mean, he _is_ good looking, I'll give Marlene that, but even if I do like him, I don't think I'm ready to be in another relationship, especially after the disaster with Al.

"Hey cupcakes! C'mon over here!" yelled Coach Amar.

"_That's _Coach Amar." I heard Zeke tell Tobias.

"Well, it looks like we've got a new cupcake here today! What's your name, kid?"

"Um, Tobias," he said, and it sounded like he was pretty nervous.

"Well kid, welcome to gym! The only useful class there is! All you old cupcakes start running. Five laps around the track!" We all set off, some of us jogging, some running, some sprinting. As always, I'm near the front of the pack, with Lynn. Zeke and Uri are there too, clearly having some brotherly competition. Zeke is older, but only by eleven months so they're both in the same year. I can see Coach and Tobias in the distance, talking about something. As I pass them to start the second lap, I can feel his eyes on me. His beautiful, dark blue eyes… _Snap out of it Six!_ Honestly, what's wrong with me? _Focus. _I tell myself. Zeke looks like he's tiring, but Uriah seems fine, and overtakes his brother. I continue running at a steady pace.

As we pass Coach Amar and Tobias again, Coach gives him a push and shouts, "GO!" and Tobias starts running. He started off near the front, but he is almost instantly overtaken. Uriah, Zeke, me, Lynn, Gabe, Will, Christina, almost everyone overtook him. But I couldn't keep watching him humiliate himself. I needed to concentrate. We were on our fifth and final lap by now, and I needed to pick up the pace. Despite my tiredness, I began to sprint, overtaking Zeke and Uriah easily, and crossing the finish line. I grabbed a bottle of water and sat down, when Christina sat down next to me.

"He totally likes you, and you totally like him!" She gabbles on and on, but I'm not even listening. To be honest, I'm kinda annoyed with Tobias, because it's his fault that no one is taking me seriously.

"Six!" shouts Coach Amar, and I go to him.

"What?"

"I need you to train Matthias," he told me.

"Tobias." He was corrected.

"That's what I said! Anyway, Six, I need you to train him up for me." Seriously? Does Coach hate me or something?

"Train him up for what?" I know, but I just wanna delay this for as long as I can.

"He's in Dauntless, isn't he? All Dauntless students need to be in at least one sports team." I sighed.

"Fine, as long as it doesn't interfere with my schedule." I said, looking at him.

"Ok, whatever-your-name-is, you need to do whatever Six tells you to. Even if she tells you to get to the gym at three in the morning, you do it." Tobias looks like he thinks Coach is joking. Well he's gonna be pretty damn surprised, let me tell you.

"Okay… I think."

"That's the spirit, kid."

"Training starts now." I said to him, making my face emotionless. I don't want to give Christina another reason to think that I like him. "Drop and give me twenty,"

"Twenty what?" Was he serious?

"What do you think I mean? Pirouettes? Push-ups, Tobias." I glared at him. I could see that he was zoning out so I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" I said sarcastically. "PUSH-UPS! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THOSE ARE?" I yelled.

"Um, yea." He seemed pretty scared of me. Good. I watched his 'push-ups' and they were absolutely terrible.

"What was that?" I asked, stopping him.

"A push-up?" He said, sounding hopeful. Haha. Good luck with that.

"Not even close. A push-up requires MOVEMENT! You barely went to the ground at all!" Ok, maybe I'm exaggerating a _little _bit.

"Well if you're such an expert, why don't you show me how it's done!" He shouted back at me. Um, excuse me? Who does this newbie think he is? He thinks I'm some weak little girl that he can push around and be rude to. Well, nuh-uh. I could do push-ups in my sleep. Heck, I can do them with Lynn on my back! And she's much bigger and heavier than I am.

"So the newbie wants me to show him how to do a push-up, does he?" Everyone had gone quiet. People in _this_ gym class knew that I was not to be messed with, and that newbie was gonna get his butt kicked.

I started to do push-ups as fast as I could, with the best technique that I could. As I wanted to show the newbie that I _was_ stronger than he thought, I began to do them one handed. I stopped, and got up.

"Your turn," I said, with a sly grin. "I showed you how it's done, didn't I? Now you show everyone." Maybe everyone else didn't realise, but I think he knew what I was trying to do. If he refused to do it, everyone watching would think he was a coward. And if he tried it, since he sucked at push-ups, everyone would see him fail. I think he had decided to do the push-ups, but the bell rang, and everyone left in twos or threes. He started to walk back to his changing room, when I remembered the training. I tapped him in the shoulder.

"Why did you try and embarrass me in front of everyone?" he asked me before I could even say a word. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. He hadn't figured it out yet?

"What, you expected me to be _nice _to you? I have to take time out of _my _life to make yours better. I don't want to! But since I have to, meet here tomorrow, 6:30." I turned around and left, making sure to whip him in the face with my hair.

**A/N**

**I decided that I ****_will_**** continue writing, but I just thought I should tell you guys that I will not be able to update as fast, because I live in a city that celebrates Chinese New Year, (Hong Kong) and this past week I have been on holiday, but next week I will be going back to school :(. WHAT'S THE POINT OF SCHOOL ANYWAY?**

**~awesomegurl567**


	7. Chapter 7

Tobias POV

I don't get it. What's Six's problem with me? Why does she hate me so much? I don't think she's said a single nice thing to me, like ever. I mean, I've only known her for like, a day, but she seems to hate me. Anyway, after that disastrous gym class, we headed back to Tori's art room for our free.

"What do we even do in frees?" I asked Zeke. He thought for a moment before replying.

"Well, I guess it kind of depends on who you are. Some people catch up on homework or revise for tests, but Tori doesn't mind if we just talk for the whole time. That's what we all do, normally, because everyone's got the same free as us."

"What do you mean, everyone?" Who's everyone?

"Dude, haven't you been paying attention?" he laughed, slapping me on the arm. (IT HURT) "'Everyone', is the group. You know, me, you, Mar, Chris, Six, Lynn, Uriah, Shauna."

"Oh." Although I don't want to tell Zeke this, I am _extremely _happy to be included in this 'group'. My aim in this school is to make friends, and it seems like I've managed it.

"OI! WATCH IT!" Someone yelled, as I walked straight into them. I looked up at the face that was glaring at me, and groaned. Six. Great. Just what I need. To give her another reason to hate me. "Ugh, it's you again." She frowned at me, and we all walked into the art room again.

Six, Lynn, and Zeke went to the seats they had sat in in art, so I went to join them.

"Um, should I sit here again?"

"Well, actually that's Al's seat, but you can sit there anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Al doesn't sit here anymore." Six said, looking down at the table.

"I don't get it, why?"

"Because he isn't welcome here."

"Why not?"

"WHY? WHY? IS THAT ALL YOU KNOW HOW TO SAY? STOP ASKING QUESTIONS OR I'LL START QUESTIONING WHETHER OR NOT I SHOULD KILL YOU. AL ISNT WELCOME HERE BECAUSE HE ISNT, OK? NOW SHUT UP!" She yelled. She grabbed her headphones from her bag and started blasting her heavy metal music again.

"Si-," I started to say, but Lynn stopped me.

"Give her time." She told me, and Zeke nodded reassuringly.

I sighed. Six just didn't like me, did she? I took out my art book, as I saw that Six, Zeke, and Lynn had done the same. Zeke and Lynn took out their own headphones, but I didn't have any, and would've been working in silence if it hadn't been for the volume of Six's music and the sound of people talking.

Six's music had been Metallica and AC/DC while walking to school and when she first put her headphones on, but now I noticed that she was listening to a much softer song. It was a quieter song, so I couldn't make out all of the words. I heard a few things like,

'Hey dad, look at me…', and 'now it's just too late and we can't go back….' And, many times, 'I'm sorry I can't be perfect.'

Well, I don't know what her definition of perfect is, but it seems like she's pretty damn close. I realised that I was staring at her, and quickly looked away. Will caught my eye, and I knew that he had seen me staring. He smiled knowingly, and I blushed. Was I that obvious? I sure hope not.

"TOBIAS!" yelled Zeke, waving his hand in my face.

"What?"

"This lesson's over now. Time for lunch. Scratch that, it's time for detention." He said, and we both groaned. "C'mon, at least we'll be able to talk and stuff, because it's Ms Reyes that's in charge." We said bye to everyone else, and then walked down the corridor to what I assumed was the detention room. We grabbed seats at the back, and took out our books. "Whenever Ms Reyes comes in, pretend to be doing homework, kay?" and I nodded.

"Zeke, do you by any chance know why Six hates me so much? Am I just that annoying?" Zeke started to laugh so hard, that he nearly fell off his chair.

"Dude, you think she hates _you_? Didn't you _see_ the video of her after she did the spray paint?"

"Huh? What video?"

"Dude, watch this." He took out his laptop, turned it on, and opened a file on his desktop. It was a video.

"What's this?"

"School security cameras, this was after she did the spray painting this morning."

"Oh." He played the video, and it showed Six, sitting on a staircase, playing a game on her phone. As she played, two big guys came up behind her. "Well well well, what do we have here." Says one of the guys. He's much, much bigger than her, but she doesn't seem to be daunted. "Some ones skipping classes today," He continued. "What a bad little girl,"

"Bad little girl," echoed his slightly smaller but still huge sidekick. The first guy snatched Six's phone away from her, causing her to glare at him menacingly.

"Hmm, finders keepers, losers weepers," He said with a sneaky smile, and pocketed it.

"Give me the phone." Six said, standing up.

"Why would I give you my new phone?"

"Give me the phone." Six repeated, and the guy smiled.

"Make me." And with these words, she completely lost it.

She attacked him, getting some good punches in before he couls react. He started to fight back, but Six was clearly the better fighter. She kicked him in the stomach and he slumped to the ground. She snatched the phone back from him, and grabbed his face.

"Don't ever underestimate me again."

She glared at the other guy, who ran off, a look of terror plastered on his face.

Zeke closed the laptop, and shoved it back into his bag.

"I'm telling you, she can't hate anyone more than she hates Peter and Drew. The guys in the video." He added, as I looked blank.

"But she still hates me!"

"Look Tobias, not everyone's gonna adore you. Just accept it. Maybe she just doesn't like how you challenged her in gym. Or how you crashed into her before the free. Or how you haven't stopped staring at her all day. I know you like her, and I'm sure she knows it too. Just stay out of her way, and she'll treat you fine."

With those words, Zeke smiled, and left the room, as lunch had ended.

**A/N**

**I know, you guys hate me, and you've pretty much given up on this story. Well, SORRY for not updating in so long! (and sorry that the chapter's kinda crap.) Anyway, as I said before, because of school, and homework, and tests coming up, (!) it's harder for me to update, as I'm generally exhausted by the time I get the time to open my laptop. But you guys don't care about me, you just want a story! So, I'll try my best to update soon! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~awesomegurl567**


	8. Chapter 8

Six POV

That new kid is seriously bugging me now. I help him, and he repays me by _challenging _me? Ugh, why does Zeke let him be in our group? Lynn and I headed to Tori's room for the free.

"OI! WATCH IT!" I yell, as someone walks straight into me. Maybe I overreacted, but my back was covered in half-healed cuts, so it hurt like hell. I saw who it was, and was instantly annoyed. It was Tobias again. "Ugh, it's you again." We all walked into the art room, and Lynn, Zeke and I all sat down at our usual table.

"Um, should I sit here again?" Tobias asked. Al's seat. Well I guess since he doesn't really get along with any of us anymore, that seat is free.

"Well, actually that's Al's seat, but you can sit there anyway." Zeke told him.

"What do you mean?"

"Al doesn't sit here anymore." I said, looking down at the table.

"I don't get it, why?" Does he ever stop asking questions?

"Because he isn't welcome here." I was getting annoyed now. Al was a touchy subject for me at the moment, and I didn't want to talk about it.

"Why not?" At that, I just lost it.

"WHY? WHY? IS THAT ALL YOU KNOW HOW TO SAY? STOP ASKING QUESTIONS OR I'LL START QUESTIONING WHETHER OR NOT I SHOULD KILL YOU. AL ISNT WELCOME HERE BECAUSE HE ISNT, OK? NOW SHUT UP!" I yelled. _Control the anger, Six. It won't help anyone. _I learnt that from my times with Marcus, at first I had tried to stop him, but soon learnt that whatever I did would just make it worse. I did the only thing that could calm me down, took out my headphones and started playing music again.

I saw that Tobias and Lynn were talking, but I couldn't catch what they said. Whatever.

As I drew, I became engrossed in the music, and the lyrics of one song in particular really spoke to me.

_Hey dad, look at me. Think back and talk to me, did I grow up, according to plan?_ He always told me that I had grown up to be a perfectly horrible girl. _Do you think, I'm, wasting my time, doing things I wanna do, but it hurts when you disapprove, all along._ My father thought that my art was a waste of time, and would beat me even more than usual if he found my art pencils or paintbrushes. I had _used_ to play the drums, but Marcus broke my drum kit. I listened to the song a little longer, until I heard the words, _I'm never going to be good enough for you._ I tear started to fall down my cheek, but I scrubbed it away before anyone could notice.

I glanced at the clock, and saw that the lesson was over, and that no one had noticed yet. I shoved my sketchbook back into my bag and left the room, with no one seeing. I headed to the cafeteria, got some cake, and waited at the table for everyone else to arrive. As I waited, (and listened to Metallica) Peter walked up to me.

"What do you want," I said angrily, glaring at him.

"You." He said, leaning down to kiss me.

"ARGH!" I yelled, and punched him in the nose. Blood immediately spurted out, and, still not satisfied, I punched him again. With this, he collapsed on the ground, (again), and limped away, helped by Drew. I shot them a vicious glare, and continued to eat my cake.

"Damn, you'd think he'd know by now," exclaimed Uriah, as he sat down next to me, and started to eat his cake.

"Ugh." I groaned. "I just wish he'd leave me alone."

"Well he can't help it if he likes you," said Christina, with a grin. The rest of the group was coming to the table. Just not Zeke, and (thankfully) Tobias.

"He isn't the only one who's got a little crush on Six." Said Will, joining in the conversation.

"What?" Huh?

"I'll give you a clue. His name starts with To, and ends with Bias!" I groaned.

"Look, for the last time, I don't like him, and he doesn't like me! For god's sake! I've known him for less than a day!"

"Six, give up. We know you like him, and it's obvious that he likes you."

"Mar!" I yelled, exasperated.

"And don't forget, they've got their little gym sessions together!" Ugh, I'd forgotten about those.

"I don't like him! The only reason I agreed to the gym training was because Coach asked me to. Nothing else."

Christina smiled knowingly.

"No need to deny it Six."

"ARGH!" I yelled, slamming down my plate on the table. "SHUT UP CHRISTINA! IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU SAY IT, I DON'T LIKE HIM!" My temper is really short today. Oh, I wonder why. I stormed off, to try and clear my head.

Do I like him? I sure hope not. I can't risk another relationship, after how badly the last one went. And if they knew the truth behind me, they would hate me anyway.

**A/N**

**I know, you guys hate me right now. So sorry for not updating in like, a week, when I said it'd be a few days! I've been really behind on homework recently, so I've been needing to spend like 6 hours every day just on that. And some of you are probably thinking, 'she calls that a lot?' but to me that's a lot, cuz I do sports most days, or have some music stuff after school. And sorry that this chapter is like, really ****rushed ****and stuff, and that I've kinda made Six a person with anger issues. But this is how I've always thought of her, and that's how I write! BTW, the song is Perfect by Simple Plan, probably should have said that last chapter, but whatever, I'm not bothered to change that now. **

**~awesomegurl567**


	9. Chapter 9

Tobias POV

I didn't really pay attention to what was going on the rest of the day, as I was thinking about the video. How was that even possible? She was a really REALLY hot girl, who was amazing at sport, could defend herself, and was a total badass. There was only one problem. I had absolutely zero chance with her. Ugh. Why was life so complicated?  
After school, I walked home again, deep in thought. I was smacked out of my daze when I felt a hard punch in the shoulder. Six.  
"Oi. Gym. Tomorrow. 6:30. Be there." And she sped off. Shoot, I'd forgotten about that.  
As I walked in the door, I saw my mom ironing.  
"Hey sweetie, how was your first day of school? Was everyone nice?"  
"It was great! I made loads of new friends!"  
"Well you'll make another new friend this evening! We're going over to the Eaton's for dinner tonight! And they've got a girl your age, and a boy a few years older. I think the girl is in your class at school!"  
"Ok, great!" I was kind of curious as to who this girl was, but whatever, I would find out soon enough. Mom made me wear a new button up shirt and neatly ironed dress pants, which were super uncomfortable. Dad was dressed much the same, with a bright blue tie on over the top. We started to walk outside, and I was confused when we went straight past the car.  
"Wait, I thought we were going out for dinner?"  
"Of course we are, silly,"  
"The Eaton's are our next door neighbours."  
"Oh."

As my mom rang the doorbell, a man opened the door, and welcomed us in. I immediately felt uncomfortable. All over the walls and cabinets were framed photographs of a woman, the same woman, over and over again. His wife, maybe? I saw no trace of any teenagers living here. No bags, books, games, or even any mess could be seen from where I was standing.  
"Welcome, Natalie, Andrew, Tobias. My daughter should be around here somewhere, now where is that idiot of a girl? BEATRICE! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" There was no reply, and his eyes scanned the room, and his gaze fell upon a crumpled slip of paper lying on the table. He snatched it up, and read it quickly. I managed to get a glimpse at it, and saw: ' the gym. B back by 11.' scrawled on the slip. He ripped it up and tossed it into the bin.  
"Well I suppose Beatrice won't be joining us tonight. So, Andrew, how is your..." The boring adult talk began, and I just zoned out. I stared at one of the photographs. The woman reminded me of someone, but I couldn't quite remember who.  
When we got home, I took out my gym clothes, and prepared them for tomorrow morning. I put my bag by the door, set an alarm, and went to sleep thinking about a certain pair of beautiful eyes.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. I slammed my hand on the alarm clock to turn it off. I glanced at the time. 6:00. Okay, I had half an hour to get ready, and get to school. I had a quick shower, and threw on my gym clothes, a blue shirt and shorts. I snatched up my bag, and headed downstairs. My parents weren't up, so I couldn't have a proper breakfast of sausages and eggs, so I made do with some buttered toast. As I finished eating, I glanced up at the clock, and was shocked. 6:25? No way could time have passed so quickly. Well, it had, so I needed to hurry up. I dumped my plate in the sink, and left the house.

When I reached the gym, 10 minutes late, I thought there was no one else there. Then I heard talking. Six. She was sitting in the corner, talking on the phone to someone.

"Caleb, you can't always protect me from him. Soon you're gonna have to go back to college, and that's just fact. I know, I know… Okay, see you later. Love you too. Bye." LOVE?! WHAT?! AND WITH A COLLEGE GUY TOO? True, I had no chance with her anyway, but _still_.

"Um, hey." I said awkwardly.

"You're late."

"Um, sorry."

"You should be. Now let's get started."

The next hour and a half was torture for me. We ran on treadmills, where I couldn't even keep up with the speed she set, and then went on to weights. She showed me the proper stance, and way to hold the weights, and then started lifting. Embarrassingly, despite the fact that she's half my size and a girl, she could lift more than twice what I could.

"In a few months' time, you'll be lifting much, _much _more. At least, you better be. We need to finish up now, as class starts in ten minutes, but tomorrow, same time, same place. Got it?"

"Mmhmm."

She headed in the direction of the girls' changing room, and I went to my own. That hadn't been so bad.

**A/N**

**I'm really sorry I didn't put up anything new, for like, forever, but I'm going to try and keep writing, and keep the story going! I deleted the previous A/N because seeing it was just too upsetting for me, so that's why it's gone. Thanks to all of giving their support. So, yeah! This chapter probably sucks, cuz, idk, it's sorta like running. If you stop, it takes a while to get back into the swing of things. But if you continue, (which I intend to do) then it gets easier! Anyways, thanks for reading, and tell me what you though in reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

Six POV

After the embarrassing lunch, I headed to Math with Ms Matthews. She is the most horrible teacher in the school, and really has it in for me. I walked up the stairs with Lynn, to the 5th floor classroom. As we entered the classroom, the first thing we saw was a seating chart written up on the board. Glancing up at it, I saw that I was at the back (YEAS) and sitting next to Will, and behind Uri. Will's okay, he's got a H-U-G-E crush on Christina, but hasn't told anyone except for me, Lynn, Zeke, and Uri. Uri's hilarious, has a massive crush on Mar, and everyone, and I MEAN EVERYONE, knows about it. He's not exactly secretive.

I headed towards my seat, got my books out, and got ready for the lesson. Lynn sat down a few rows up from me, and on the other side of the room. Ms Matthews knows us too well. Slowly, other people start to trickle in, Zeke, Newbie, Will, Chris… you get the point. I messed around for the whole lesson, passing notes to Will and Uri. Ms Matthews either didn't care, or wasn't bothered to tell me off. She knows I'll never be a good student, and that nothing she does will make me try to be one.

Next lesson was Chemistry with… Ms Matthews. There was another seating chart, and this time, oh joy, I was right at the front. That made it _slightly _more difficult to pass notes. Well, I gave it a try anyway. After the lesson, I headed to the lockers with Will, who'd also had Chemistry with me.

"So should I tell her or not? If she likes me back then that would be like really great, but if she doesn't it would be embarrassing, humiliating, and our friendship would be ruined, and- ." He babbled on and on about Chris.

"Just ask her out. I'm positive she'll say yes."

"Really? Do you think? Did she tell you so? Are you sure? Because I don't wanna ask her if she doesn't like like me back, and stuff, so-."

"Calm down!" I said, laughing. "You'll never know for sure if you don't ask." I dumped my books in my locker, leaving only my sketchbook with me. I took out my skateboard, slung my gym bag over my shoulder, and left to go home. "See ya,"

"Bye."

As I neared my house, I saw Newbie, Tobias walking home. I punched him in the shoulder, and reminded him about training. Although I really didn't care, I had promised Amar that I would try.

"Oi. Gym. Tomorrow. 6:30. Be there." I skated off, not waiting for a response. As I got to my house, I threw my skateboard into the shed, not bothering to be quiet, as Marcus should still be at work. I opened the door, and headed inside. And that was when I realised that something was wrong. Marcus' coat was hanging on the rack, his briefcase by the door. _Crap._ He's home. Walking as quietly as I could, I started to go towards the staircase. As I passed the doorway to the living room, I felt someone grab me, and pull me inside.

"It is 3:41. School ended at 3:30. You are late."

"Yes sir," I said, meekly.

"And you know that you deserve to be punished."

"Of course sir."

"Shirt off." Knowing what was to come, I lifted my shirt over my head, knelt by the wall, and braced myself for the hit. Marcus' belt slashed open my already scar covered back, again and again. The pain was excruciating. I felt like I was going to pass out any minute, but then he stopped. I would've looked up at him, but I was in too much pain. "We're having guests over for dinner tonight. I expect you to be polite, and to not bring shame upon me." He whipped my back one last time, and then left the room.

With a groan, I managed to stand up. Shaking slightly, I started to walk out of the room, with short shuffling steps, to not cause myself any more pain. The stairs were the most difficult part. It was pretty much impossible to go down a flight of stairs without moving my back, but, as always, I told myself; the quicker you get it over with, the sooner you can shower. After beatings, the shower was my lifesaver. Gritting my teeth, I started to go down the stairs with minimal movement. My blood dripped on the wooden floor. Three guesses as to who would have to clean that up. Eventually, I reached the bottom, and shuffled towards my room, in the basement.

My room is my only sanctuary. Unlike most parents, who buy you stuff for your room that you don't really want, but you put up with it because you don't have a choice, Marcus didn't get me anything. I had used to sleep on the cold, hard floor. But I had gotten myself a job, down at The Pit, my favourite restaurant. Thankfully, Marcus never goes there. I work evenings, and tell him that I am at the gym, or at a study group in the library. If he did, I would be dead. I saved up my waitressing wages, and bought myself a mattress. I didn't bother with a bed frame. The mattress is enough. I eventually saved enough up to buy myself a little table, chair, and some proper blankets, as opposed to the thin towels I took from the bin, after Marcus threw them out. I also always have to buy food, as he never gives me any. I can nick some fruit from the bowl outside, some leftovers from takeaways, but that's about my limit. I keep it in a little hole underneath a loose floorboard. I don't really need to hide it, as he never comes down here, but I still do, just in case.

One good thing about Marcus being reasonably wealthy is that I have my own bathroom down here. I headed towards it, my waitress uniform on my arm. I grabbed a jacket too, even though I didn't feel very cold, just in case he sees me when I'm leaving. I stepped into the bathroom, and slid the bolt across the door. Dumping my clothes on the ground, I stepped into the shower and let the warm water wash over my cuts.

"Welcome to The Pit, would you like a table?"

"No thanks, carpet for two please." I grin as I recognise that voice.

"Caleb! Susan! I haven't seen you guys in like forever!" I hugged my brother and my childhood friend. I led them to a table near the back, and got them menus. "So, how's life?" I said, with a grin.

"Meh. College is cool I guess. Getting away from him…" He says the last part in a whisper so that Susan can't hear. We talk for a while, until Bud reminds me that I am supposed to be working.

Hours pass, and finally my shift is over. Bud hands me my weekly pay, and I head back home. I sneak into the house, and back downstairs, get changed, set my alarm, and fall into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

BEEP BEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEE-.

I smack the alarm, and get up. I shower, and head out to the gym for training with Tobias. I arrive at 6:30, as was scheduled, but he's still nowhere to be seen. My phone buzzes, and I take it out of my pocket. Caleb. I sit down, and answer it.

_"__Hello?"_

_"__Hey Bea! How's it going?"_

_"__Ugh, I'm supposed to be meeting some new kid for training, but he's still not here."_

_"__Some new kid huh? Name?"_

_"__Tobias Prior or something."_

_"__Prior, prior… Andrew Prior is the name of one of Marcus' colleagues. Could be the same family?"_

_"__Maybe."_

_"__Anyway, while I'm off from college maybe I could help, maybe I could-," _

_"__Caleb, you can't always protect me from him. Soon you're gonna have to go back to college, and that's just fact."_

_"__But Bea, I have to help you, or he could end up…killing you."_

_"__I know, I know,"_

_"__Shoot, low battery. Call back later okay? And maybe we can hang out or something."_

_"__Okay, see you later."_

_"__Love you."_

_"__Love you too. Bye." _I hung up the phone. I started to put it back into my pocket when something startled me.

"Um, hey." _Tobias._

"You're late," I said accusingly.

"Um, sorry." He says 'um' too much.

"You should be. Now let's get started."

Tobias is so unfit, that watching him is kind of funny. He gets out of breath so easily, and hasn't got much muscle for lifting. I would've given up five minutes in, but I remembered my promise to Amar. I didn't want to disappoint him.

"In a few months' time, you'll be lifting much, _much _more. At least, you better be. We need to finish up now, as class starts in ten minutes, but tomorrow, same time, same place. Got it?" Time was up. Tobias nodded, and we headed to the changing rooms.

**A/N **

**Please review! It only takes you five seconds, and makes my day. **


	11. Chapter 11

Tobias POV

I headed to where I remembered my locker to be, and saw a bunch of the people I had made friends with yesterday there.

"Hey Tobias!" Christina.

"Hey!"

"So, today's my birthday, and- "

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Crap, I hadn't gotten her anything. Were you supposed to get people birthday gifts after knowing them for all of one day?

"and what we've done for the past few years is that, for my present, all you guys have to come shopping! No complaints, and I get to pick what you get."

"Erm, I'm not a huge shopping fan…" Zeke burst out laughing.

"Dude, you don't get a choice. Oh man, this one time, like four years ago, I missed it, and she put pink temporary hair dye in my shampoo." He shuddered. "Moral of the story: Don't mess with Chris."

"I guess I'm coming then." I said with a grin.

"Oh yea and, by the way, everyone's coming over to my house after shopping!" I grinned.

The rest of the school day passed by in a whirl, I managed to do absolutely nothing in art (again), embarrass myself in gym (again), and piss of Six (again!). Next thing I knew, we were going to the mall. It was pretty close, so we just walked there. Well, most of us did. I noticed that Six and Lynn weren't with us, so I asked Marlene why.

"Oh, they're running to the pier and back. They'll meet us there."

"How far is that?" I wondered.

"Maybe, seven miles?" My jaw dropped.

"That's a – that's a long way!" I exclaimed. Marlene shrugged.

"It's Six, what do you expect. Lynn isn't _quite_ as good, but she'll push herself to keep up."

"Mmhmm."

We walked into the mall, and saw Six and Lynn waiting for us, Six looking very impatient. She held a half-empty plastic bottle in one hand, and was gesturing to us to hurry up with the other.

"So, where we going?" asked Lynn, as we walked over. We all looked expectantly at Chris. It was her birthday after all. And despite my not liking shopping, and barely even knowing her, I was determined to make this a great day for her.

About a billion shops, eighteen shopping bags, and zero complaints later, we sat eating fro-yo outside the shop, content. Christina and Zeke had told me that basically, in dauntless, wearing colours was a big no-no, and had chosen black t-shirts, jeans, and hoodies for me. I also bought myself a black backpack for school, as my spotless white one didn't seem to fit in with everyone else's. To be honest, this shopping trip was turning out to be much better than the torture I had been expecting, and I was starting to enjoy myself.

"What should we do now?" asked Uriah, bored, as he had slurped down his dessert in two seconds flat.

"Ehm, let's go over to my place," Scraping the floor with our chairs, we got up, and left the mall, and headed to Chris' house.

My first impression of Christina's house was that it was big. And by big, I mean massive, ginormous, whichever adjective you want to use. Point is, it was big. And nice. She unlocked the door, and we all trouped inside. We headed downstairs to a room that could be described as cosy, despite its vast size. Filled with cushions, beanbags and couches, it was basically the perfect place to hang out.

"Truth or dare?" Zeke suggested eagerly, and Christina grinned.

"Truth or dare it is! I'll go first," said Christina, as we sat around the floor on the beanbags.

"Wait, how do we play?" I asked, feeling ignorant and stupid. Zeke and Uriah laughed and asked me if I had been living under a rock my entire life. Shauna took pity on me and explained.

"Basically, someone asks you if you want to do a truth or a dare. If you refuse, you gotta take off a piece of clothing, Shoes and socks DO NOT count. After you do it, its you're turn to ask someone." I nodded.

"OKAY! Zeke, truth or dare?"

"DARE!"

"You're gonna regret that," Christina said, an evil glint in her eyes. "I dare you to let me duct tape your hand to Shauna's shirt, right over her boob, and you have to stay like that for the rest of the game." Zeke bit his lip, but moved around in the circle to sit next to Shauna. He was hiding it well, but I could see masked excitement in his eyes. He allowed Chris to tape his hand down over her chest. Shauna didn't look too upset about it, almost happy.

"Lynn, you know the question."

"Truth, I don't trust you." Her face was emotionless. Zeke groaned.

"Ok fine; since when are you and Gabe a thing?"

"Since yesterday, Uriah T or D."

"Dare."

"Lick the dust from a lamp."

"Easy." He springs up, grabs the nearest lamp, and dips it like he's ballroom dancing. He licks it, and we watch his face morph from its usual cheerful grin to a look of disgust and horror at the taste in his mouth. Without speaking, he runs into the bathroom, and we hear the sink running as he washes out his tongue. There's a moment of silence, before we all burst out laughing. It's feels good to have friends.

The game continues, and before long Christina, Marlene, and Lynn are in their bras and underwear, Shauna's in her bra with her pants still on, (and Zeke's hand attached to her bra), Will's shirtless, I'm shirtless, and Zeke, Uriah and Six are still fully clothed.

"Six, truth or dare?" Zeke asks.

"Truth, only because it's you Zeke." Zeke gives a look of mock hurt.

"Alright, what's your real name?" This is a question I've been wondering since I met her, but I was too scared to ask. I glance at Six and she's stony faced. Without a word she stands up, and slips off her black jeans. She sits back down without a change in expression. She stretches her arms up to brush the hair from her face, and her shirt lifts just a tiny bit. I wouldn't have been able to see it with her jeans on, but see it now, I it confuses me. I just see the smallest section of skin, but it's dark, and lumpy, like a badly healed scar. Before I can make sense of it, she lowers her arms, and I can't see it anymore.

The game continues, but I barely pay attention – the only thing on my mind is Six. Why did she withhold information like her name from her closest friends, and why don't they know it already? What was that mark on her back, and how did she get it? The questions run through my mind, and I can't think of anything else.

**A/N **

**I know, I know, I haven't updated in forever but *insert lame excuse that no one will care about here*. Sorry about the typical Truth or Dare game, but I couldn't resist. Please leave a review if you enjoyed it!**

**~awesomegurl567**


	12. Chapter 12

Six POV

Tobias is a pain. He managed to piss me off in every single subject we had together, which was most of them. After school, we planned to go to the mall for Chris' birthday, but I had to let off some steam. I had to run.

"Let's go," I hissed at Lynn. She knew what I meant immediately. We headed out and began to run. I don't know what I'd do without running. It clears my head, helps me to understand everything. It helps me to get over the pain of everything. Lynn is easy to run with. She doesn't know my reasons for needing to run, but she understands that at times, I need support from someone, even if I'm too proud to admit it. She supports me by just _being _there for me, and I can't even say how much that means to me. As we ran from the pier to the mall, I began to feel a lot better, less confused.

We walked into the mall together, not speaking. I rummaged in my pockets for change and bought myself a bottle of water from a vending machine. I leaned against the wall, drinking my water, cooling off. We had to wait a while for the others to arrive, but they eventually came. I was surprised to see that Tobias was with them; I didn't realise that he was considered such an important member of our group after his two days in school that he could come to birthday celebrations with us. Ugh.

We went shopping, of course, and I didn't quite manage to avoid buying things altogether. I turned down most of the clothes Chris selected for me, but she made me get a 'cute' pair of high waisted shorts and couple of 'adorable' tops. I guarantee that I'll never wear them. Oh well, it's her birthday, why not. We went to our usual frozen yogurt place, and sat around a table talking. I didn't get anything, I'm trying to save my wages, and I had just unnecessarily bought a whole lot of clothes. Uri got bored of sitting around, so we headed over to Chris' house.

"Truth or dare?" suggested Zeke. Naturally it was him that suggested it - it's his favourite game because it allows him to get close to Shauna, with the excuse that 'it's just a game'. Christina agreed, and we were about to start, when Tobias cut in.

"Wait, how do we play?" he asked.

"Dude, are you serious? Do you live under a rock, or have you just never had friends before?" Uri laughed. That _probably _wasn't true, but it could be to some extent. Everyone knows truth or dare. He looked embarrassed, and Shauna, the nice person that she is, explained it to him, and he looked grateful.

I managed to avoid being asked questions for the first few rounds, but then Uriah turned on me, an evil glint in his eye.

"Six, you know the question."

"Dare." My voice was emotionless.

"Uhm, What can I ask you to do that you haven't done already? How about, making out with Will?" Christina's going to kill me. But I can't risk losing clothing. I can't let them see my scars. I grabbed Will, who was sitting next to me, and pulled him towards me. I kissed him, and I could tell that he was surprised. I'd consider myself to be a pretty good kisser, and Will wasn't bad, but I didn't enjoy it. I pulled away, and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I glanced over at Christina, and she was stony faced. I mouthed 'SORRY' at her, and continued on with the game, asking Marlene to wax her legs with duct tape, which she refused.

The game continues, and I do every dare that comes my way, until it's Zeke's turn to ask. Zeke does the most obscene dares, many of which involve stripping, which I'd like to avoid, for obvious reasons.

"Truth, only because it's you Zeke." I told him, and he looked disappointed.

"Alright, what's your real name?" That's a question I get asked every time I play, and I've never answered. I wish my friends would just understand that I don't want to tell them. Beatrice is the name of a weak, abused little girl, who can't stand up for herself. I've made myself into a new person, and taken the name Six, because I don't want to be Beatrice anymore. The only ones who know my name are Marcus and my brother Caleb, and the latter calls me Bea instead. Anything but Beatrice.

I slipped off jeans, and sat down again. Most of the time, people take off their shirts as the first thing, but my back is covered in scars, so I can't do that. I had to do everything else I was asked to do for the rest of the game, because I couldn't let them see. I brushed my hair out of my face, and my shirt lifted slightly, exposing the purplish marks on my back. I suddenly tensed, realising what people could see, and hurriedly lowered my arms again, trying to make the movement seem natural. I glanced around the room quickly, checking if anyone had seen anything. Everyone seemed focused on the game – all but one. Tobias stared at me. He saw, I know it. Hopefully he hadn't realised what the marks were.

After the game finished, I headed home. I was late, but thankfully so was Marcus – he wasn't there yet. I was lucky. I immediately headed down to my room and tried to do some of my homework. I couldn't focus, I gave up. I took my paints out from under the floorboards, and started to mix colours. I wasn't really thinking about what I was doing, I just mixed different paints and let my mind wander. After a while, I looked at the colour I had made.

Dark blue. The exact same shade as Tobias' eyes.

**A/N**

**Well, it's been forever. Uhm, sorry. I'm not gonna give some dumb excuse, I'll just be quicker this time to update lolol**

**REVIEW PLS**


End file.
